theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Tetsuya
Tetsuya, a player that joined World on March 1st, 2007 has since become a notable member of the community. Appearance Tetsuya appears as a shorter character, wielding a lance in the earlier history of the world, however exchanging it for a wand when he switches to a wavemaster. His wears a tight red vest with a very loose long sleeved shirt underneeth. He wears red shorts and long red boots that go well past his knees. His hair is tied back and thrust up, which is also red. Off line Off line, Tetsuya's player is Shawn Lee Shnumenstein, a 17 year old boy from Cape May, New Jersey. He came to World excitedly having found a working .hack MMO.He enjoys writing and acting. Early 2007 In early 2007, Tetsuya joined World right after the release of version 6.0. He made quick friends with the users ZeitZero, and BlackCat. One, a PK, the other, a PKK. Tetsuya chose the road of a PK making trouble in newbie field way past his necessity to be there. At level 23 the player A u r a began appearing in World, leading Tetsuya to the discovery of Aura's bed. At the time of this discovery, the mysterious substance known as AIDA was also present in the PCs of Sig Berg and Arion, though it had formerly only been seen in Xele. With a confrontation with A u r a, Tetsuya was warped to fight the entity known as Skeith, whom defeated him. It was also during this period that he met Mouse, Tactics, Karu, rOOster, Hiroto, and many other players that started around this time. Summer 2007 In June 2007 Tetsuya made his first strong attempt at being an active member of a guild, joining the Preventers. Though soon, having seen the powers of Ashitaka's AIDA and the fun of his warp hacking, Tetsuya had learned to use the warp hack, as well as borrowed AIDA from Ashitaka. When the power went to his head, he stole Ashitaka's AIDA, leading to an eventual ban from World due to using the warp hack. After returning 2 days later, Tetsuya took on a new role as a strong-willed rule-supporter, reporting any infractions to CC's rules, earning him the nickname "Ratsuya". As AIDA became more and more powerful, Tetsuya grew to level 73 to try and be strong enough to combat the growing epidemic, creating the guild "Reminisce". However soon he obtained his own AIDA and used it to grow to level 80. It was at this time that Tetsuya started the guild 'Havoc' with Mouse. Only days after reaching this new level, Tetsuya stepped in an acid pit with AIDA on, and was deleted. Recreating himself, Tetsuya grew to level 43, having again obtained AIDA from the Ouroborus character. However when training in a field, the server shut down, leaving Tetsuya's character trapped in the field with AIDA on, it was again deleted. Tetsuya again recreated his character, growing to level 30, again obtaining AIDA. At this point Tetsuya was targeted by Sephiroth X, a noted player for deleting other players via the illegal item 'Twilight'. Tetsuya was deleted again this way. It was also in the summer that Tetsuya faced many problems with The Preventers, leading to prank calls to his real world phone, and being the target of spam hacks. It was also during this time that he became close to Sakaro and Sammy. Late 2007 Tetsuya took a 2 month hiatus from World before returning and growing to level 51, discovering that Sephiroth X had returned to World. Together with Hiroto he began hunting clues for Sephiroth X's true identity, leading up to his next deletion with the discovery that his password was the same as his account name, knowledge that Sephiroth X used to delete Tetsuya's character. Early 2008 After his deletion, Tetsuya recreated his character as a wavemaster, finally abandoning the melee classes. Quickly climbing the ranks he was again joined by Mouse in re-establishing the guild 'Havoc' again reaching level 80. Having not shaken off his will to enforce the rules, or the nickname that followed, Tetsuya began to again pursue the same ideals as before. In February he began work on .hack//Memoir, a fanfic on the CC BBS. It was also at this time that he became closer friends with Karu, a notorious PK of World. Soon following, 'Havoc' went to war with The Turks. The war soon began to encompass other guilds like Fallen Chaos, and MoonTree. Due to a non-sufficient ammount of members, and a lack of logging on from the other GuildMaster of Havoc, Mouse, Havoc was forced to surrender the war. Also in 2008, Tetsuya held a funeral for the recently departed Baby Grunty of Theta server. Contact Information AIM - xTetsuya MSN - thisoldman54545@hotmail.com Skye - tetsuya.lulwut